


Roommates

by RocketRem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/pseuds/RocketRem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on this au prompt: “the fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear”. Caitlin and Felicity are roommates living next door to Barry and Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this started as a oneshot but because of everyone's interest in it I have decided to expand on it. It's been so much fun to write so far and I plan on continuing it for a few chapters at least. Enjoy! :)

“Felicity, stop staring” Caitlin whispered quietly in her ear.

“Of course he sleeps shirtless. Why am I not surprised?” Felicity said, her eyes still trained on the man across the lawn.

“If you’re not surprised then why are you still staring at him?”

“Because look at him, Cait. He’s _shirtless_!!” Felicity practically yelled, catching the attention of several other residents standing near them.

The man in question turned around and caught her eye, obviously having heard her outburst. He smiled brightly at her before turning to talk to his roommate, a tall lanky guy that still seemed to be half asleep.

“Felicity, our apartment building is _literally_ on fire and you care more about the fact that our neighbor isn’t wearing a shirt?” Caitlin asked incredulously.

“He isn’t wearing any pants either,” Felicity mumbled under her breath, but Caitlin heard her.

“You don’t even have your glasses on. How can you see him?”

"He’s practically naked, Caitlin. Even without my glasses on that’s pretty hard to miss."

“Lis, why don’t you just go talk to him?” Caitlin suggested.

Felicity tore her eyes away from the man before speaking to her friend, “Because guys with abs like that, don’t talk to girls with faces like mine.” The girls had only been living in the apartment complex for about a month, but in that short time Felicity had already developed a crush of sorts on their neighbor. He was handsome and way out of her league so she never bothered to approach him. She didn’t even know his name.

"Okay you’re full of crap,” Caitlin’s voice rang in her ear. “You’re beautiful and he’s obviously noticed because I’ve caught him staring at you whenever we pass him in the lobby or hallways. Why are you so afraid to talk to him? He’s just a normal guy."

"Fine,” Felicity answered her, “I’ll talk to him.”

"Thank you!" Caitlin said relieved.

"Just as soon as you decide to talk to his roommate," Felicity added mischievously, laughing at her friends shocked face. That sure shut her up real quick.

"Ha! That’s what I thought.” Felicity taunted. “You’re over here giving me shit for staring at Abs McGee when you keep sneaking glances at his roommate."

Caitlin blushed slightly, “Well it’s not my fault that he looks even cuter when he’s been suddenly awaken by the fire alarm at 3am.”

Both girls turned to look at said roommate as he started to yawn, running his hand through his hair. “He does look adorable,” Felicity added.

They continued to stare at the two men for a few seconds before turning away. They were both screwed, pining over their neighbors who probably didn’t even know who they were.

"Oh god. Shit!" Felicity muttered and she frantically began patting down her hair.

"What?" asked a confused Caitlin.

"They’re coming over here!" she hissed.

Caitlin turned to look and sure enough their neighbors were slowly making their way towards them.

"Glad to see that you ladies made it out safe," the shirtless one stated.

Felicity could do nothing but stare, her mouth hanging open slightly.

He continued on, “We haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Oliver and this is my roommate, Barry.”

Felicity still hadn’t been able to find her voice so Caitlin stepped in, “It’s nice to finally meet you both. I’m Caitlin and this is my friend/roommate Felicity.” The four of them continued to just stand there, staring at each other.

Then the head fire fighter had announced that the fire was successfully put out but the building still needed to be inspected. They were going to allow the residents to go and quickly grab their essentials but they wouldn’t be permanently allowed back in for a couple more hours.

“Alright, might as well go get our things.” Felicity said as she took a step toward the building.

Caitlin stopped her by grabbing her arm, “Lis, I don’t want you tripping over anything in there, it’s probably a mess. Just stay out here, I’ll go get your glasses and some of our stuff.”

"I don’t like you going in there alone." Felicity pressed.

"What if I went with you?" Barry offered, directing his attention towards Caitlin.

She stared at him for a few moments before answering, “Uhh, yeah.” She smiled, “That’d be great. Thanks.”

"Don’t worry about Felicity, I’ll make sure she doesn’t hurt herself out here," Oliver said, a hint of amusement in his voice as Barry and Caitlin began making their way towards the lobby doors.

"My hero," Felicity said sarcastically, looking up at Oliver. He winked at her and she found herself once again roaming the length of his body. She gulped.

"And please bring Oliver a sweatshirt or something!" Felicity yelled after them, "and some pants!"

"I thought you liked looking at me shirtless," he smirked at her.

"I do," she said without even thinking. Oliver looked surprised, probably not expecting that answer. But then he grinned at her. "I mean, I just wouldn’t want…you know what? I’m not even going to try and make up for that. Yes, you have an amazing body and I like looking at you shirtless. Happy now?"

Oliver shook his head, chuckling softly, “You’re remarkable.”

Felicity blushed, looking down at her feet. “Thank you for remarking on it.” When she looked back up again she found Oliver already staring at her and she couldn’t manage to tear her eyes away from his.

She doesn’t know how long they were looking at each other like that but then Caitlin and Barry were emerging from the building, making their way back to them.

"Here are your glasses,” Caitlin said as she handed them over.

"Thank you," Felicity said as she quickly put them on.

"And here are your clothes buddy," Barry said as he handed Oliver a t-shirt and some sweats.

“So, we’ve got some time to kill. There’s a small 24hr diner just down the street. Who’s up for breakfast?” Barry looked around at them expectantly, his eyes landing on Caitlin’s.

She smiled softly at him, “Breakfast sounds good.”

“Great!” Barry answered enthusiastically. “I’m looking forward to hearing more about your job at Star Labs,” he added genuinely.

Caitlin was full on grinning now. “What about you guys? Care to join us?” she asked as she turned to look between Felicity and Oliver.

The pair stared at each other before replying at the same time, “Yes. We’d love to.”

The four of them started making their way down the sidewalk and towards the diner, Barry and Oliver leading the way. Caitlin leaned in to whisper in Felicity’s ear, “Well, this night just got interesting.”

Oliver turned around and caught Felicity’s eye, he smiled brightly at her and she returned the gesture, “Yes. Yes it did.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diner scene

They were seated in a booth by the window; Felicity and Oliver on one side with Caitlin and Barry sitting opposite them. Conversation flowed easily between the four and it was a surprise that they hadn’t done this sooner.

Oliver had his left arm on the top of the booth, right behind Felicity’s shoulders. He absentmindedly played with her hair while listening as she talked about the latest episode of her favorite tv show.

Caitlin and Barry had their heads turned toward each other as they discussed genetic codes and algorithms, both smiling widely at the other.

"So you’re a scientist _and_ a doctor?” Barry asked, impressed. “That’s so cool! The closest I’ve ever come to being a doctor was when I played Operation as a child.”

Felicity groaned loudly as she tipped her head back onto Oliver’s forearm. “Please don’t get her started on that game. We’ll be here for hours.”

”I just don’t understand how anyone can play that game when it’s anatomically incorrect.” Caitlin reasoned.

"I don’t think kids are worrying about the logistics of the game, they’re just trying to have fun," Oliver provided.

"Nothing fun about inaccurate surgical procedures. And I won’t even say anything about the annoying buzzer that goes off when you touch the edge."

The two men laughed at Caitlin’s obvious hatred for the game while Felicity just shook her head.

"What about you, Felicity? What line of work are you in?" Barry asked, trying to change the subject.

"I’m in IT. I work for a computer company downtown."

"Really?" Oliver asked. "You think you can take a look at my laptop? I spilled a latte on it the other day and I…"

Felicity swatted his chest, “You spilled a latte on it?! Oh my god that poor thing! As soon as we’re let back into the building I want you to bring me your laptop so I can take a look at the damage.”

Oliver quirked his head at her. “Is that your way of inviting me over for a nightcap? Because if so, it was pretty horrible.” He stopped to take a sip of his coffe before continuing. “Your technique needs a little practice, but sure, I accept your offer.” He was smirking at her and Felicity didn’t know whether she wanted to slap him or kiss him.

"Believe me, when I invite you over for a nightcap, you’ll know." she replied with a smirk of her own.

“ _When_ , huh? Getting pretty ahead of yourself there, Felicity. You can at least buy me dinner first.” Oliver teased and Felicity could do nothing but laugh.

The four of them moved around each other with ease; Felicity stealing food off of Oliver’s plate while Barry added more creamer to Caitlin’s coffee. It was nice, very date-like.  
  
They sat in that diner for hours just talking, getting to know each other better, sharing stories.  
  
“I can’t believe you shot him!” Caitlin said, still shocked after hearing what Oliver had done.

"Oh yeah, there’s a scar and everything. Sometimes when it’s really cold out it will start to ache." Barry said.

"You have got to get over that, Barry. It was one time." Oliver said as he continued to laugh at the memory.

As the early morning wore on the two women excused themselves to the bathroom.

"I told you Oliver was interested in you. He’s been shamelessly flirting with you since we got here," Caitlin said as soon as they were alone.

"You noticed that too? I thought I was just imagining things." Felicity replied.

"Oh yeah, the feelings there are definitely mutual." Caitlin nodded at her friend.

"Well same goes for you and Barry. He hasn’t been able to take his eyes off you and I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen you smile this much before."

Caitlin couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks. “He’s really sweet. I was thinking of taking him on a tour of Star Labs.”

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You can even take him to the gift shop so he can buy a sweater or something," Felicity suggested.

When they made it back to the table the guys had already taken care of the bill.

"Ready to head back?" Oliver asked and the four of them made their way out of the diner and back toward their apartment building.

They all walked at a slow pace, not wanting the morning to end. They eventually made it back to their floor and after saying their goodbyes they parted ways, each pair going to their respective doors. Before the girls had stepped through the threshold Oliver called out to them, “Do you guys want to come over later? We could order take out and watch a movie while Felicity tries to fix my laptop,” he said a little nervous.

"Yeah Caitlin, we could even play Operation," Barry added with a wink.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at him and Barry recalled what he had just said before hurriedly trying to explain.

"The board game!! I meant we could play the board game! That wasn’t like a euphemism or anything," he said slightly embarrassed.

Caitlin and Felicity both laughed as Oliver slapped Barry on the shoulder, “Real smooth, buddy.”

Oliver looked back at the two women, “So, what do you guys say? You can come over around 6?”

Caitlin and Felicity considered the invite for a second before Felicity answered. “Sure, we’ll be there,” and then the two of them turned to walk into their apartment, leaving the boys standing in the hallway.

As soon as the door closed Barry and Oliver high-fived, both of them grinning like idiots before Oliver’s face turned serious.

"What’s wrong?" Barry asked.

"We just invited them over to our apartment," Oliver said before running a hand over his face.

"Yeah…and?" a confused Barry asked. "What’s the problem?"

"Barry, have you _seen_ our apartment? We haven’t washed a dish in like a week and I don’t even remember what color the floor is!” Oliver exclaimed, panic filling his voice.

"Shit," Barry muttered.

Oliver started to make his way into their place, “I guess we’ve got a lot of work to do then.”

Barry followed closely behind, “Man, having super speed would really come in handy right now.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, guys. I hope it was worth it :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Two weeks had passed since Felicity and Caitlin went over to the guys place for dinner. The evening went surprisingly well. The boys had managed to clean up their apartment in time. Barry took care of the dishes while Oliver stuffed everything else into their coat closet. The four of them sat around the living room watching Avengers while Felicity fixed Oliver's laptop.

Since then, the girls had been spending a lot of their time with Barry and Oliver.

Caitlin and Barry hit it off quite easily. They never ran out of things to talk about, whether it was Caitlin’s new project at Star Labs or Barry’s latest case down at the precinct. They would even carpool to work together some mornings. Then there were the few dates they went on; out to the movies, dinner in the apartment. Things were moving along nicely, but Caitlin had a lot of walls built up and she wanted to take things slow, which Barry respected.

There hadn’t been any kissing yet, just hugs and hand holding and the occasional goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Felicity was surprised at just how well she and Oliver got along. He was a lot of fun to be around; always putting a smile on her face and she found herself falling for him more and more with each passing day.

Oliver co-owned a nightclub so he worked crazy hours. There had been a couple of times where Felicity had knocked on his door before heading to work, cup of coffee in hand which he gladly accepted. Some days Oliver would pick her up from the office so they could have lunch. It was nice, friendly. Just two people getting to know each other better.

Caitlin and Felicity would spend hours in their apartment talking about them.

"How can you not see that he likes you?" Caitlin asked Felicity one night while they were watching tv on the couch.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know.”

"But you guys have been hanging out almost every day right? That’s got to count for something."

"Yeah, but what if it’s just that; hanging out? We’re friends, sure. But I don’t know if there’s more," Felicity said as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"There is," Caitlin told her confidently.

Felicity looked up at her friend, “And how do you know that?” she asked skeptically.

"It’s the little things," Caitlin replied. "For example, how his eyes linger on you when you’re not looking."

"So, he looks at me. Big deal. Doesn’t mean he wants to date me. I told you Cait, we’re in different leagues."

Caitlin turned her body towards Felicity. “What’s really going on, Lis? Why are you so hell bent on believing that Oliver doesn’t like you?”

Felicity looked down at her hands before replying softly, “I can handle being just friends, even if I have a crush on him. He doesn’t have to like me back, that’s fine. But if he had feelings for me too and we started dating, it wouldn’t last because he’s Oliver, handsome and charming and I’m…me; a simple IT girl,” she took a deep breath before continuing, her voice coming out so quietly that Caitlin barely heard her. “I just don’t want to get my heart broken.”

Caitlin reached out for Felicity’s hand, her expression sympathetic. “Lis…”

Felicity waved her off. “Enough about me and Oliver,” she said, straightening up in her seat. “You and Barry seem to be getting cozy. I haven’t seen you like this since…”

"Ronnie," Caitlin whispered. "I know. I haven’t felt this way for anyone since Ronnie died."

"You’re not betraying him by moving on with your life, Cait. It has been over a year now."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I just wasn’t prepared for Barry.” Caitlin smiled softly.  “He came running into my life so fast that I think some of my hair is still sticking up from the whiplash."

Both girls leaned their heads back onto the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

“We are so screwed.”

~~~~

The annual state fair was in town for a week and the girls had suggested the four of them attend. Caitlin loved going on rides and Felicity had always been a fan of fair food.

So Saturday night Oliver drove himself and the girls to the fairgrounds. Barry was at work so he was going to meet them there.

"It’s almost 7," Felicity said as she looked down at her phone. "What time did he say he had to work til?" she asked Caitlin.

"I’m not sure," Caitlin replied. She too was looking at her phone, checking to see if she had a text from Barry. "When I talked to him earlier he just told me that he’d be here by 6:30."

"He’ll be here," Oliver said reassuringly. "Barry’s never been good with being on time, but he always shows up."

The three of them stood at the gate for another five minutes until they saw Barry jogging towards them from the street.

"Sorry I’m late, guys" he said a little out of breath.

"Did you run here from work?" Felicity asked him.

"No. I took a cab. I would have been here sooner but I left my sweater at home so we had to turn around," Barry said as he began putting it on.

Caitlin blushed and bit her lip when she saw what sweater he had brought with him.

"It looks good on you," she told him, smiling brightly. She had brought Barry on a tour of Star Labs the other day and he bought a navy blue crew neck that was at the gift shop.

"Thanks! I love it. And it’s really comfortable. Might have to go back and buy some sweatpants too," he joked.

Once they were inside Felicity immediately started making her way to the food stands.

"Ooooh so many choices!" she beamed up at Oliver. "I don’t know what I want first. Cinnamon roll? French bread pizza? Snow cone?"

Oliver shook his head with amusement as he watched Felicity.

"Why not get all three? It’s on me," he told her.

"Oliver, I can’t get all three right now. I have to spread it out" Felicity told him like it was common knowledge.

She grabbed Caitlin’s arm, “Let’s go get some funnel cakes!” and they both started towards one of the stands, leaving the guys no choice but to follow them.

~~~~

“ _Alright who’s up next? How about you, son? Why don’tcha give it a try, see if you can win your girl a prize?”_

Oliver stopped walking when one of the game booth workers began talking to him. It was an archery game where the objective was to shoot arrows at moving targets.

Felicity spoke up behind him, “I don’t know why anyone would learn archery. It looks utterly ridiculous to me.”

Oliver spared her a glance before handing the worker some money.

“How many targets do I have to hit to win the big prize?” he asked.

"8 arrows, 8 targets." the man told him.

Oliver then turned to Felicity, “Which stuffed animal do you want, the kangaroo or the panda?”

Felicity scoffed, raising her eyebrow at him, “You really think you can hit 8 moving targets?” she asked him.

Barry tried to contain a laugh and Caitlin looked at him confused. “What’s so funny?”

Barry crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head before replying, “You’ll see.”

Oliver gave Felicity one last look before he picked up the rubber bow and arrows, turning to get in a ready stance.

Felicity watched on in shock as Oliver knocked arrow after arrow and sent them flying towards their targets, successfully hitting every mark.

“Wow,” Caitlin said from beside Barry.

Oliver smiled at her before turning to Felicity, “So…kangaroo or panda?”

Felicity was still staring at him wide eyed, “Umm, panda please,” she told him. “Kangaroos creep me out,” she finished softly.

Oliver chuckled as he handed Felicity the huge stuffed panda. “Still think archery is ridiculous?” he teased and Felicity huffed her reply. She was too busy struggling with the panda since it was half her size so Oliver ended up carrying it for her as the four of them continued to roam around the fair.

It was getting late when the group crossed by the Ferris wheel.

“Come on, guys!” Caitlin said excitedly. “Let’s go on one last ride before we head out,” and she grabbed Barry’s hand, dragging him toward the line.

Oliver started to follow them but stopped when he realized Felicity wasn’t next to him. He turned around to see her standing still, head tilted up as she stared at the Ferris wheel.

“Felicity, what’s wrong?” Oliver asked as he made his way back to her.

Felicity started shifting on her feet, looking around at everything except Oliver. He reached out to grab hold of her upper arms, rubbing them soothingly.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

She met his eyes, offering him a small smile before answering. “I’m sorry, I just…I’m not too fond of heights,” she said, looking down at her feet.

Oliver moved his hand under her chin, lifting her head up. “It’s okay, Felicity. If you don’t want to go on then we don’t have to. But if you do, I promise that I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Felicity stared up at him, his expression nothing but sincere. She nodded her head slowly. “Okay.”

Oliver offered her his hand and they made their way to the Ferris wheel line, joining Barry and Caitlin.

They didn’t have to wait long until the next available seat opened up. Caitlin got in first, followed by Barry; Felicity and Oliver getting on the next seat. It was a fairly big Ferris wheel, they got halfway up before it stopped to let on some more riders.

"So tonight’s been a lot of fun," Barry said quietly.

Caitlin smiled at him, placing her hand on the rail as she slowly turned her body toward Barry. “Yeah, it’s been…oh my god ewww!” she shrieked.

"What happened!? Are you okay?" a concerned Barry asked.

Caitlin lifted her hand off the bar to show Barry the problem. “Mhm. Just got some strangers gum on my hand, no big deal,” she muttered as she tried to scrape it off.

Barry reached over to take her hand and pulled a napkin out of his pocket that he had kept from when he bought a cinnamon roll earlier. “Here, let me help,” he said as he started to clean her hand.

"Thanks," Caitlin replied. "I’ve hated gum ever since I was ten. There was this girl in my class, Lexie, and she always used to put gum in my hair."

"That’s horrible," Barry answered as he finished getting all the gum off.

"It was. And every time she did it I had to cut off more and more of my hair. It was ridiculous."

"I’m sure you still looked cute," he told her with a smile, causing Caitlin to blush.

The both of them continued to stare at each other and Barry slowly started to lean in. Caitlin closed her eyes in anticipation and she was soon met with Barry’s lips pressing against her own. The kiss was soft, slow, their mouths moving against each other’s with ease until Caitlin suddenly pulled away.

"I’m sorry," Barry said. "I shouldn’t have done that." He flinched slightly when he saw the hurt expression on Caitlin’s face.

"No! Caitlin, that’s not what I meant." Barry rushed to explain. "I just, I know you wanted to take things slow. Was that…was it okay, that I kissed you?"

Caitlin smiled at him and then leaned in to press another chaste kiss on his lips. “It was more than okay, Barry.”

He beamed at her before putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

~~~~

Oliver sat in the middle of the small Ferris wheel seat, wedged in the middle of Felicity and the stuffed panda. He felt her tense as soon as the ride started moving.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, “Hey, Felicity. Hold on to me tight,” he said as he offered her his arm.

She gladly accepted, gripping onto his forearm. “I imagined you saying that under different circumstances.”

Oliver wiggled his eyebrows at her, “Really?” he asked with a grin.

Felicity’s cheeks were quick to turn red. “Very platonic circumstances.”

Oliver looked directly into her eyes before replying, “I wish I could say the same,” he finished with a wink.

"Oliver!" Felicity said, slapping his arm playfully.

He laughed loudly and Felicity snuggled more into his side as the ride continued on.

~~~~

They made it back to the apartment building around midnight.

Barry and Caitlin walking hand and hand to her door.

"So, lunch tomorrow?" Barry asked as he reached out to grab her other hand.

Caitlin leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. “I’m looking forward to it,” she spoke when they pulled apart.

Barry smiled and moved to kiss her cheek. “Goodnight, Caitlin.”

"Night, Barry," she said and she watched him make his way to his apartment.

Caitlin turned to Felicity and Oliver, “Thanks for driving, Oliver.”

"No problem."

"Lis, I’ll see you inside," Caitlin said before stepping through the door and Felicity nodded.

"Thanks for tonight, Oliver. I had a great time," Felicity told him when they were alone.

"Me too."

They silently stood there, staring at each other before Felicity went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Well, goodnight, Oliver.”

She watched him nod once before moving to enter her apartment.

Felicity turned to grab the door handle when Oliver suddenly spun her around to face him.

"Oliver, wha-" she was silenced by Oliver covering her mouth with his, kissing her roughly. He held her face in both of his hands as he backed Felicity up against the door. Her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket as she returned the kiss with equal fervor. But all too soon it was over.

Oliver rested his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. Felicity’s eyes were still closed, her head spinning. She opened them when she felt Oliver take a step back, his hands falling from her face.

"Goodnight, Felicity," he told her before turning around and walking to his door. He gave her a smile before going inside and Felicity stood there, her back against the door as she traced her bottom lip with her finger.

"Oh frack."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kissing? Dates? Mr. Wong's?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm overwhelmed by everyone's response to this story so far. It started out as a simple little drabble and I was not expecting it to receive as much interest as it's gotten, especially since I'm still very new to the writing process. So, thank very much for reading! Softball and school are starting back up tomorrow so I don't know when the next update will be, but I'm going to try and not make you guys wait too long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

It had been a few days since the group had gone out to the fair. Caitlin and Barry were doing great after the kiss they shared. Things between them had been steadily progressing. They were still seeing each other daily with just a lot more kissing involved.

The same could not be said for Felicity and Oliver. Since the heated kiss outside her door, Felicity had been doing her best to avoid him. When she wasn’t at work she was holed up in her apartment ignoring all of Oliver’s attempts at contacting her, much to his dismay.

It was Wednesday and Caitlin was just getting into their apartment building around 7 when she ran into Oliver in the lobby.

"Hey Oliver, heading to the club?" she asked as she passed him.

"Hi Caitlin. Yeah, I am," Oliver replied as he made his way around her. "You and Barry are going out tonight, right?"

Caitlin nodded her head, “Mhm. He hasn’t told me where he’s taking me though.”

Oliver smiled widely at that, “I think you’ll like it.”

"I’m sure I will. Well, have a good time at work,” Caitlin said as she turned away from him.

"Hey wait!” Oliver called after her. “Have you seen Felicity today?"

"Uhh, yeah earlier this morning. Why?"

"I haven’t seen her since we went to the fair on Saturday. And the only time she’s responded to any of my calls or texts was to tell me that she’s been busy with work. And that was on Monday."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked more to himself than Caitlin and she felt her heart ache for him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn’t worry too hard. It’s probably just Felicity being Felicity. And I’m sure work has been really busy. They’d be lost without her." Caitlin tried to reassure him.

"I know the feeling," Oliver said so quietly that Caitlin didn’t hear it.

"I’m sorry, Oliver, what was that?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied as he began walking towards the front door. "Have fun on your date," he said over his shoulder and Caitlin watched him go before heading to the elevator.

"So I just saw Oliver downstairs." Caitlin said once she was in their apartment. Felicity was sitting on her bed, looking at her tablet. "He said he hasn’t seen you in days. And that you haven’t been returning his calls or texts. He looked a little hurt actually."

"Oh." Felicity replied, not bothering to look up from her tablet.

"Why are you avoiding him, Lis?" Caitlin asked as she went to sit next to Felicity on the bed.

"I’m not…avoiding him per se; I’m just…not seeing him,” she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Is this because he kissed you?"

Felicity finally looked up at that. “That was not kissing. That was…” she stopped to take a breath, “That was an…experience.”

"Well if he kisses that good then why are hiding from him?" Caitlin asked, clearly confused by her friends behavior.

"I just need time, Cait; to wrap my head around this. I mean, first I thought we were just friends and then he goes and…I just needed some time."

Caitlin opened her mouth to reply but a knock at the front door stopped her.

"That’s probably Barry. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just going to stay in, marathon some show. Maybe order take out."

  
“I’m not going to tell you what to do,” Caitlin started as she put on her jacket, “but I think you should call Oliver.” Felicity rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated breath. “Just talk to him, Lis. That’s all I’m saying.” And with a final wave of her hand Caitlin was walking out the door.

~~~~

"We’re heading out of the city?" Caitlin asked as her and Barry drove past the town line around 8:30pm.

Barry glanced over at her before focusing back on the road. “Not that far, we just need to get away from all the lights.”

He took a right and turned onto a side road. "There’s a small park just on the outskirts of town."

The car rolled to a stop in the empty parking lot. "Okay, stay here. Give me five minutes," Barry said as he got out of the car and made his way to the trunk. Caitlin sat there, trying her hardest to not turn around and see what Barry was up to.

She jumped out of her seat when Barry appeared outside her door a few minutes later. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, trying to hold in a laugh. He offered Caitlin a hand, “Come on.”

They walked behind the car and into a clearing where Barry had laid a blanket on the grass accompanied with a picnic basket and several jars filled candles lining the edge.

"Oh wow, Barry.” Caitlin managed to breathe out.

Barry came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. “Do you like it?” he whispered in her ear.

She could do nothing but nod as Barry led them towards the romantic picnic setting.

Barry had packed them homemade sandwiches because he had so many ‘little plastic baggies’ lying around his place. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally talking over a sip of wine here and there, but mostly just enjoying being in each other’s company.

They were lying down on the blanket once they were finished eating; one of Barry’s arms was under the back of his head while the other was wrapped around Caitlin’s waist as she rested her head on his chest, cuddling into his right side.

"Hey look," Barry said as he sat up, pointing to the sky, "you can see Ursa Major."

Caitlin looked up at the stars and began chuckling, “That’s Ursa _Minor_ ,” she corrected him.

Barry looked at her, raising an eyebrow in protest. “That’s definitely the Big Dipper,” he told her confidently.

Caitlin raised her hand to point towards the sky. “You see that right there, Barry? That’s Polaris, the North Star.”

"Yeah, and it’s connected to Ursa Major."

"No. It _rotates_ around Ursa Major, but is on the tail end of Ursa Minor."

Barry couldn’t help but glare at her. "So, aside from being a scientist, a bio-engineer, and a doctor you-"

"Don’t forget geneticist," Caitlin corrected pointedly.

Barry rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, “ _and_ a geneticist, you’re also a star expert?”

Caitlin took a sip of her wine before replying, “Well, I do work at Star Labs.”

They stared at each other for a second before both breaking out into laughter. Barry clutched at his sides as Caitlin put her glass down to avoid wine spilling on her blouse from the shaking. She rested her head on Barry’s shoulder as fits of laughter overtook her and soon tears were streaming down her face. Barry moved to cup her cheek before leaning in and kissing her mid laugh.

Caitlin’s giggles soon turned into moans as Barry licked along her bottom lip, seeking entrance which she granted easily. She linked her hands behind his neck as Barry lowered her onto the blanket. His hands roamed from her face down the length of her body, enjoying the feel of her beneath him.

He started peppering kisses across her cheek and down her neck before Caitlin began laughing again.

Barry pulled back, looking her in the eye, “What’s so funny?”

“Attacking me with your lips was a bold strategy. But don’t think I forgot that I was right about the stars.”

Barry smirked at her. “Nobody likes a know it all, Caitlin,” he said before pecking her lips briefly. “Lucky for you, I’m not the type of guy that gets intimidated by dating a woman more intelligent than him.”

Caitlin pulled his face back down to hers, “Lucky me,” she spoke against his lips before kissing him once more.

~~~~

It was around 10:30pm when Felicity was sitting in the living room, dressed in boy shorts and a tank top, watching TV when she heard a knock on the door.

She excitedly made her way around the couch and towards the door. “I’m so glad Mr. Wong’s is open late because they have the biggest--” Felicity swung the door open and was shocked to see Oliver standing there in a gray suit, sans the tie.

"I don’t know who Mr. Wong is, but I can assure you he doesn’t have the biggest anything," Oliver said as he smiled at her. But it wasn’t his usual smile, Felicity noted; something was off.

Her hand was still gripping the doorknob as she continued to stare up at him, confusion crossing her face. Oliver asking to come in is what snapped her out of her reprieve and she moved over to allow him inside.

"You’ve been avoiding me," Oliver told her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder once they were both seated on the couch. Felicity didn’t say anything, prompting Oliver to go on.

"I was out to lunch with my sister today and she thought I was going crazy for constantly checking my phone to see if I had a missed call from you. She said she’s never seen me this strung out over a girl before, but I told her you were different, and I know it’s only been a few days, but…I missed you,” he finished sincerely.

"You told your sister about me?" Felicity asked surprised.

Oliver gave her a puzzling look before answering. “Why wouldn’t I tell my sister about the woman I’ve been seeing?”

The expression on Felicity’s face was weary and slightly embarrassed.

"We have been seeing each other…haven’t we?" Oliver askedher.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her knotted hands. Oliver stood abruptly from the couch, running a hand through his hair, clearly irritated.

"What the hell did you think we’ve been doing for the past three weeks when we’ve been going out, Felicity? Saving the city?!" he practically shouted.

"I don’t know. I thought we were just hanging out, you know…platonically," she said quietly.

"Platonically?" Oliver questioned. "I didn’t know friends went around platonically kissing each other against the wall after double dates at the fair," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Felicity stood up to face him, her own irritation coming to the surface.

"How was I supposed to know that, Oliver? In all this time you never once said the words ‘date’ and ‘me’ in the same sentence."

Oliver’s expression softened at that and he took a step towards her, clasping her hand in his.

"Well Felicity Smoak, would you like to go on a date with me? A very non platonic date that ends with a heavy make out session outside your door." Felicity gave him a pointed look.

"Okay okay, we’ll make out in your room instead, happy now?" he teased.

That brought a smile to Felicity’s face as she moved in to lightly brush her lips across his, but Oliver had other plans. As soon as their lips met he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other finding its way to the back of her head, tangling in her hair as he eased her down onto the couch. Felicity welcomed the movement, smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around shoulders.

~~~~

It was almost midnight when Caitlin and Barry got back to the apartment. Barry kissed her goodnight and when they pulled apart Caitlin asked if he’d like to come inside.

Barry nodded, turning to face the door before his eyes fell to the door mat.

"Wait," Barry said as he reached down to pick up something, "Why are there takeout bags in front of your door?" he asked Caitlin.

Caitlin took the bags from him. “Mr. Wong’s? Felicity loves that place. She must have ordered something, but why would they leave it outside?” she wondered as she moved to unlock the door.

"Maybe she didn’t hear them knock," Barry suggested as Caitlin began opening the door.

"I don’t know what she could be doing that would-" Caitlin stopped talking once she was fully into the apartment, causing Barry to bump into her from behind.

"Whoa," Barry said when he looked over her shoulder, taking in the scene in front of them.

Oliver was currently shirtless and he was hovering over Felicity’s body on the couch, one of her bare legs wrapped tightly around his waist, their lips moving hungrily against each other’s.

"So I guess you’re done avoiding him then," Caitlin said loudly, causing Felicity to push Oliver off of her while she pulled the straps of her tank top back up.

"OH GOD," Felicity squealed, covering her face with her hands.

Oliver took his time putting his shirt back on, stupid grin on his face as he looked at Caitlin and Barry. He was completely unashamed of the fact that he and Felicity were just caught in a compromising position.

Caitlin met Felicity eyes, giving her a knowing look before Barry spoke up.

He awkwardly held up the bags from Mr. Wong’s. "Soooo…take out anyone?"

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me, real life has been keeping me busy but I'm back with a new chapter. Things start to get a little heated between the couples, but not enough to change the rating (though that may be coming soon). I'm not entirely satisfied with the way this turned out, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways! :) Please let me know what you think!

The weeks that followed the Mr. Wong’s incident were more or less of the same. With both couples now exclusively seeing each other there were a lot more dates and a lot more making out.

Now that Felicity knew her and Oliver were on the same page things between them could not be better. Oliver was very affectionate, always wanting to touch her whenever they were together, whether that meant holding hands wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They weren’t always appropriate touches either, especially when they were alone. And it wasn’t just Oliver. Felicity too had a hard time keeping her hands off of him because whenever they stayed in Oliver liked to be shirtless- shirtless all the time-and it was very distracting.

Barry loved surprising Caitlin, probably because she hated it so much. He would surprise her at work so they could go out to lunch, sometimes he’d send her flowers just because he was thinking about her. He was the perfect gentleman and Caitlin could not be more happy.

One Friday night Oliver had suggested that the four of them go out to his club, Verdant, which they all agreed on.

"Felicity!" Caitlin yelled from inside her room as she went through all the clothes in her closet. It was 8pm and they were getting ready to go out.

Felicity came into the room, stepping over clothes that were spread across Caitlin’s floor. “What’s wrong?”

Caitlin stuck her head out of the closet to look at her before continuing to rifle through her clothes. “I don’t go to clubs, okay? How am I supposed to have club clothes?” she asked a little panicked.

"I’m sure you’ve got something in here that could work," Felicity said as she joined Caitlin in the closet to help her look.

"Ah-ha! This is the one." Felicity exclaimed, walking out with a little black dress that went mid-thigh, it crossed around the neck and had cutout on the chest.

Caitlin’s brows were furrowed as she took in the dress currently in Felicity’s hands. “I completely forgot I had that. I wore it once to my cousins bachelorette party, she obviously picked it out. You don’t think it’s too much?”

Felicity shook her head. “It’s perfect. Barry isn’t going to know what hit him.”

Felicity went with contacts instead of glasses, her hair down in soft curls. She had bought a new dress for the occasion; a cherry red dress with lace sleeves and an open back that she knew Oliver would appreciate.

To say the boys were speechless when they arrived at Felicity and Caitlin’s apartment would be an understatement. Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off of Felicity’s toned legs and he practically fainted when she turned around, revealing her bare back to him, the tight material hugging her curves in all the right ways.

Barry stared at Caitlin wide eyed, licking his lips at the sight of her. He blushed profusely when she caught his gaze fixated on the cutout between her breasts.

"Told you," Felicity whispered in Caitlin’s ear as the four of them headed out the door.

~~~~

They got into Verdant without a hitch; perks of knowing the co-owner. Once inside they made their way over to the bar.

"Hey Sara," Oliver said, waving to a smiling blonde woman behind the bar. "Sara is our head bartender." He gestured towards the three of them, "Their drinks are on the house."

Sara poured them shots, each of them grabbed a glass, raising it in the air. “To a good night!” Oliver yelled over the noise, to which everyone repeated and clinked glasses before downing it’s contents.

Along with free drinks they also had exclusive access to the VIP section. But Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand, leading her onto the dance floor instead.

They made it to the middle of the floor, Oliver’s hands finding their familiar spot on her hips as he moved with her. He held Felicity close, his face buried in the side of her neck where he was leaving open mouthed kisses.

"Have I told you how much I love this dress on you?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Are you sure you wouldn’t love it better on the floor?" Felicity replied cheekily.

Oliver nipped at her earlobe before answering, his voice huskier than before. “It doesn’t need to be on the floor in order for me to fuck you. In fact, I’d love to see it bunched around your hips as I take your from behind,” he finished the sentence by grinding his hips into Felicity’s ass, letting her feel just how serious he was.

Felicity couldn’t help the moan that left her lips. Just because they hadn’t had sex yet didn’t mean that she wasn’t constantly thinking about it. Because she was. And with Oliver pressed up behind her she was beginning to forget why they were waiting. Felicity closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the feeling of being in Oliver’s arms. She felt his hand move down to the hem of her dress before quickly landing on her bare thigh, making it’s way up underneath the thin fabric.

She let out a breathy moan but then immediately opened her eyes, remembering that they weren’t alone.

"Oliver," she hissed into his ear as she turned her head toward him. "Not here."

He captured her lips for a quick kiss before whispering in her ear, “It’s my club. We can do whatever we want,” Oliver told her, mischievous grin on his face as his hand continued to travel upward.

Felicity stepped out of his embrace. “Not here,” she repeated firmly.

Oliver huffed out a breath, looking around the club. “Follow me,” he said as he grabbed Felicity’s hand and led her through the crowd and to a staircase. A staircase that led up to the manager’s offices.

The door hadn’t even closed yet before Oliver lifted Felicity off the floor and into his strong embrace. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he backed her up against a wall. His mouth devoured hers as he slowly but firmly began rolling his hips against her center.

Felicity could feel his hardened length through his slacks, and was sure that her arousal was also evident. She tore her lips away from his as her hands traveled down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. She ground her hips down once and chuckled lightly when Oliver’s footing stumbled a bit. A low growl escaped his throat as he carried her over to the opposite side of the room, placing her on the edge of his desk.

He ran his hand along her spine as he kissed her roughly. Felicity’s hands were pushing off his shirt, she removed her lips from his and placed them on his chest instead. Oliver yanked her closer, spreading her legs wider which caused her dress to ride up her thighs. He hooked a finger in the lace of her underwear but stopped when he heard a voice from outside the door.

"Hey Ollie, they said you were up here-" the voice grew louder when the door suddenly opened. Felicity yelped as Oliver tried his best to block her from the intruder with his body.

He turned slightly and glared at the petite brunette standing in the doorway.

"Thea," Oliver said through gritted teeth, "Get. Out."

Of course the younger Queen didn’t listen, but instead stepped further into the room. “So, you must be the infamous Felicity I’ve heard so much about,” Thea said, a smile gracing her face.

Felicity lifted her head from behind Oliver, peeking over his shoulder. “Hi,” she replied shakily. “Nice to meet you.”

"Thea," Oliver repeated. "Now."

She huffed out a breath. “Relax big brother, I’m going,” Thea said as she turned to leave.

When she got to the door she looked back at Felicity. “I expect you downstairs at the bar in five minutes,” Thea told her, glaring once at Oliver before walking away, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

Felicity began fixing her dress and she tried to hop off the desk but Oliver’s hands on her thighs stopped her.

He continued where he left off before they were interrupted; his hands underneath the hem of her dress and his lips planted firmly on her neck.

"Oliver," Felicity said as she halfheartedly tried to push him away. "Your sister wants us down there in five minutes."

"You’d be surprised at what I can do in five minutes," Oliver said against her ear.

Felicity pushed at his chest again and he moved aside, letting her off of the desk. She placed a hand on his chest, rising up on her tip toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. “We’re going to need a lot more than five minutes for what I have planned, Mr. Queen.” Then she winked at him, making her way out of the office as Oliver shouted behind her.

"I’m going to hold you to that!"

———-

Clubbing wasn’t really Barry or Caitlin’s scene but they tried to enjoy themselves regardless. They danced, or rather, Caitlin danced, swaying her hips to the beat while Barry floundered around carelessly. After a few songs they made their way over to the bar, Caitlin leading the way, Barry following shortly behind. On the way there a stranger had come up next to Caitlin, slapping her ass before palming it through her dress and Barry saw red.

"Hey! Get your hands off her," he yelled at the man as he pushed him away from Caitlin.

The man took one look at Barry before laughing loudly. “Do your parents know you’re here?”

Barry took a step forward, his hands balled into fists at his side, his eyes blazing with anger. “You know what, asshole-“

"Barry, no!" Caitlin pleaded, grabbing onto his shirt. "Come on, let’s go get a drink," she said as she attempted to drag him off the dance floor.

They made it back to the bar but Barry was still fuming. He took a shot, and then another.

"I can’t believe that guy!" he yelled, fists pounding on the countertop. He turned to Caitlin, his eyes softening a bit. "I’m sorry. I should have been beside you. I should have been faster-" his voice trailed off at the end.

Caitlin raised her hand to cup his face, her thumb stroking his jaw. “Barry, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. Things like that happen, especially in places like this,” she motioned around the club.

Barry just shook his head, looking down at his feet, clearly still upset.

Caitlin asked the bartender for a bottle of vodka before taking Barry’s hand. “Come on,” and she led them back towards the VIP section.

Thirty minutes later and they were huddled closely on the plush seat in the VIP room, Caitlin half in Barry’s lap, the empty vodka bottle in her hand.

"Are you drunk?" an amused Barry asked Caitlin when he saw her stumble slightly when she tried to stand.

"What? No," Caitlin answered with a wave of her hand, flopping back down next to him on the couch.

"Whatever you say, Doc," Barry said as he watched her.

She looked up at him, all bright eyes and smiling widely. “Want to get out of here?” Caitlin asked.

They ended up back at Barry’s apartment, sharing a bottle of white wine on the couch. Apparently Caitlin gets real feelsy when she’s been drinking, much to Barry’s satisfaction because her hand was resting on the inside of his thigh and her lips were pressing kisses along his neck.

He kissed her back, his hands moving to her waist so he could lift her into his lap so that she was straddling him. Barry’s palms were resting on her thighs, his fingertips brushing the edge of her underwear. Caitlin sucked on his lower lip, and growing bolder from all the alcohol, began to grind her hips into his already growing erection.

"Shit, Cait-" Barry managed to say as Caitlin repeated the movement. His hands tightened on her hips as he bit back a groan. She started undoing the buttons on his shirt as her lips went back to his neck. Once she had his shirt off her hands moved to his jeans. Caitlin managed to unbuckle his belt and started lowering the zipper before Barry’s hand stopped her.

"Wait…Caitlin wait," Barry said breathlessly as Caitlin stopped and pulled back from him slightly. Her cheeks were flushed, her breath coming out in short pants.

"What’s wrong? Don’t you want to?" she asked a little embarrassed, unsure, and Barry doesn’t think she’s ever looked cuter.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "I really want to, but not like this. I want our first time to be more…special. Not when you’re drunk and I’m still pissed at the guy from the club."

Caitlin stared at him for a long moment before nodding her head slightly. She moves off of Barry’s lap, and he turned to look at her. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to spend the night?" he asked a little hesitantly.

She giggled softly, nodding her head. Barry stood up, taking Caitlin with him as they made their way to his room.

Barry gave her an old t-shirt to sleep in and when she came out of the bathroom wearing only that he had to remind himself that they were just going to be sleeping tonight. He watched as Caitlin make her way over to the bed, joining him under the covers.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side so her head was resting on his chest as they both drifted to sleep.

~~~~

"Letting you and Thea talk was definitely a bad idea," Oliver said as he and Felicity entered the elevator in their apartment building.

"I like her," Felicity replied. "And I’m looking forward to having lunch with her on Sunday."

"Any stories she tells you about me are probably a lie."

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. “Like that one time you peed on a cop car?” she asked.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. “I said probably.”

Felicity chuckled, walking out of the elevator and down the hall. Oliver grabbed her hand, stopping them when they got outside his door.

"Would you like to come in?"

Felicity looked up at him, smile falling from her face. “Umm, what I said back in the office…I didn’t mean it. Well, I did, because I have plans, plans for…” she waved a hand in his direction, gesturing towards his entire body, “all of that, just not tonight,” she finished softly, looking away from him.

She heard Oliver laugh before his hand was tilting her head upward. He kissed her, soft and slow before pulling away.

"As much as I’m looking forward to your so called ‘plans’," Felicity blushed, making Oliver laugh some more, "I just meant if you wanted to come in for one last drink."

Felicity bit her lip and Oliver had to take a deep breath before adding, “Or you could spend the night? Just to sleep,” he suggested.

"Just to sleep?" Felicity asked, not quite believing him.

"Well, that and possibly more making out," he replied playfully.

Felicity nodded, “Okay.”

Oliver beamed down at her, stealing one last kiss before opening the door to his apartment.

He offered Felicity a shirt and some sweats to wear, but she surprised him when she took the button up he’d been wearing all night and put it on.

"You’re killing me here," Oliver groaned as he took in the sight of her.

Felicity looked him up and down, he was in nothing but his boxers. She gulped before replying. “Same.”

Oliver pulled her over to his bed. Felicity got in first and Oliver slid in behind her, her back to his front. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, sighing contently before sleep took them both.

~~~~

Caitlin woke early the following morning with a minor headache. Barry was still sound asleep next to her so she quietly snuck out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen to make some coffee.

When Felicity woke up she was greeted with Oliver’s handsome face resting on the pillow beside her, his arm wrapped loosely around her middle. He was sleeping peacefully and she took a second to just watch him before slowly moving out from under him and scurrying off to the bathroom.

Oliver reached across the mattress, searching for Felicity and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find that she wasn’t in bed with him. He got out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on as he went to check if she was in the kitchen. When Oliver turned the corner he could see the refrigerator door was open, a pair of bare legs sticking out from behind it. He took a few seconds to admire the view before silently making his way over to the fridge, wanting to surprise her.

Oliver ran his fingers along her outer thigh, squeezing her ass once before bringing his arms around her waist, speaking softly. “Good morning, beautiful.”

She straightened, turning her head slightly, “Morning, Bar—AHH!” Caitlin screeched, the carton of milk falling from her hands.

Oliver immediately released his hold on her waist as Caitlin quickly backed away from him.

He looked at her, shock written across his face. “I thought…you…I umm…Felicity,” Oliver struggled to find the right words, his cheeks quickly turning red from embarrassment.

Caitlin stared at him, putting her hands on her hips as she spoke. “Wait, is Felicity here too? Did you think that I was her?” she asked, no longer glaring at him but smiling softly instead.

Oliver could do nothing but silently nod his head yes and then they heard footsteps approaching from the hallway.

"Cait? What are you doing here?" Felicity asked when she entered the room. "And why is there milk on the floor?" she tilted her head, looking back and forth between Caitlin and Oliver.

Oliver scratched the back of his neck. “I uhh-“.

"I was getting the milk out of the fridge when Oliver came into the kitchen. I didn’t hear him and got a little spooked," Caitlin told her. Oliver offered her a relived expression, glad that she was going to keep the incident to herself.

"Yeah, he’s real sneaky," Felicity said with a shake of her head. "He’s like a ninja or something."

The girls chuckled lightly before turning to watch Barry make his way into the room.

"Hey guys," Barry said with a wave of his hand. He walked over to Caitlin, kissing her on the cheek and then looking at Oliver and Felicity.

"What’s up?" he asked casually.

Caitlin answered first. “I was just going to make some breakfast if you guys want to join us,” she said to Oliver and Felicity.

"Sure," Felicity replied. "I’ll help you," and she made her way around the kitchen to help Caitlin get some pans out.

Oliver finally managed to speak up. “I’ll um, just get the mop to clean up the milk,” he said before walking towards the closet.

"What happened to the milk?" a confused Barry asked Caitlin.

She laughed. “I’ll let Oliver explain that one to you later,” she replied before turning to help Felicity.

Barry went looking for Oliver and found him rummaging through the hallway closet.

"So, what happened with the milk?" Barry asked and Oliver almost snapped the broomstick he was holding. "Caitlin said I should ask you."

Oliver pushed passed Barry, going to his room to put some clothes on. “We don’t have a mop. I’m going to run down to the corner store and buy a mop.”

"Okay," Barry said, slightly confused. "That doesn’t explain how the milk ended up on the floor though?"

"Doesn’t matter," Oliver muttered as he walked down the hallway.

"What? Why not?" Barry questioned. "Did you drop it on accident? Did you forget to put the cap on?" he asked as Oliver started making his way out the door. "Dude-".

"I don’t want to talk about the milk!" Oliver shouted before stomping down the hallway towards the elevator.

Barry went back into the kitchen where Caitlin and Felicity were laughing loudly.

"What?" he asked the pair of them.

Felicity was the one to answer. “Apparently,” she started saying, trying her best to stop laughing, “my boyfriend confused Caitlin with me and groped her, which is why she dropped the milk.” Felicity couldn’t help but start giggling again as Caitlin walked towards Barry, putting a hand on his arm.

Barry looked furious. A stranger at the club touching his girl was one thing, but his best friend? Barry was not going to let that slide. He turned and ran out of the apartment, ignoring Caitlin’s protests as he chased down Oliver.

He made it out onto the sidewalk in time to watch as Oliver approached the corner market.

As if he could feel Barry’s eyes on him Oliver turned slowly, meeting Barry’s gaze. He looked pissed as he started running straight towards Oliver.

"Shit," Oliver said right before Barry’s fist collided with his jaw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I am finally back with a new chapter! Notice that I changed the rating to M for this chapter, just to be safe. Also, thanks so much for sticking with the story! It means a lot that you are all so interested in it. Hopefully you can all be patient with me when it comes to updates and I'll try my best to post as often as I can. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as usual I would love to hear what you think :)

“Your face is beginning to look normal again,” Felicity joked one Sunday afternoon when she and Oliver were watching movies at his apartment.

It had been about two weeks and the bruising from Barry’s fist was barely visible on Oliver’s face. Oliver understood Barry’s frustration and getting punched in the face had been the end of it. Everyone had put the incident behind them; well, everyone except Felicity who seemed to enjoy making fun of Oliver for the mistake he’d made.

“Honestly, Oliver how could you not tell that it was Caitlin instead of me?” Felicity asked. “I went to bed wearing  _your_  shirt. You should have noticed it wasn’t me standing in front of the fridge.”

Oliver ran a hand over his face. “Felicity, it was early okay? I clearly wasn’t thinking straight. Can we just let it go?” he pleaded.

“Hmmm,” Felicity replied. “I still don’t know how you could confuse us. I love Cait, but my ass is way better than hers.”

Oliver grabbed Felicity from where she was lying next to him on the bed and pulled her into his lap, making it a point to palm her butt through her jeans. “It is a magnificent ass,” he said, giving both cheeks a tight squeeze before finding her mouth with his.

Felicity returned the kiss, moving on his lap so that she could straddle his hips properly. Oliver pulled her more firmly against him, their chests pressed closely together as he continued to work his mouth against hers, nibbling on her lower lip and then soothing it with his tongue. Felicity moaned against his mouth and slowly started rocking her hips down against his. Oliver’s hands had moved up under her blouse, lightly brushing the undersides of her breasts.

A few minutes later Felicity’s shirt was off, as was Oliver’s. Their mouths were moving more hungrily against each other’s, hands roaming over smooth skin and hard muscle. Oliver was about to unhook the clasp of Felicity’s bra when her phone started to ring. She pushed away from Oliver, reaching across the mattress to grab it.

“Ignore it,” Oliver spoke into neck before softly sucking on the flesh there. He peppered kisses across her collar bone, the phone continuing to ring next to them.

Felicity managed to grab it, answering it quickly when she read the caller id.

“Hey Thea,” she answered, trying to control her breathing. She heard Oliver groan into her skin at the sound of his sister’s name.

Felicity moved to get off of Oliver’s lap but he stopped her, his hands on her hips keeping her there as he went back to kissing her neck. Felicity fixed him with a stern look to which Oliver shrugged his shoulders before bringing a hand up to cup one of her breasts through her bra. Felicity couldn’t help the whimper that left her lips, her hips involuntarily grinding down on his. For a second she almost forgot Thea was on the other line.

“Hm? No, I’m fine. Yeah, what were you saying?” Felicity answered shakily she felt Oliver kiss down her chest, his lips landing on the top of her breast before he pulled the cup down, taking her nipple into his mouth. The phone nearly dropped from Felicity’s hand as she arched her back, pushing her chest further against Oliver’s face. She could feel him smiling against her skin.

She took a deep breath before speaking into the phone again. “Okay, yeah Thea that sounds good,” Felicity started saying until Oliver sucked hard on her nipple. “Yes!!” she yelled and she heard Oliver’s soft chuckle at her outburst. “Yes, I’ll see you in half an hour,” Felicity tried covering up, saying bye to Thea before ending the call and slapping Oliver on the shoulder.

“I can’t believe you,” she hissed at him, fixing her bra and scrambling off his lap to find her blouse. Oliver laid back down on the bed, laughing as he watched Felicity put her top back on. She threw his shirt at him. “It’s not funny, Oliver! Your sister already caught us once.”

Oliver didn’t bother putting his shirt back on but he did get out of bed to stand next to Felicity. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

“You’re right, it’s not funny. What did she want, anyways?”

“She wants me to meet her downtown in an hour because apparently some new shop opened up that we need to check out,” Felicity said with a smile, no longer upset. “She wanted to go out to dinner after too.”

“Well, give me a call when you’re done shopping and I’ll join you two for dinner,” Oliver told her as he followed Felicity to the front door.

She smiled widely at that before kissing him once on the lips. “Okay. I’ll see you later,” Felicity said before turning and walking through the door.

~~~~

Barry was lying on the couch in the girls’ apartment, his head resting in Caitlin’s lap, eyes closed. His hands were resting on his stomach where Caitlin was holding a small ice pack over the knuckles on his right hand.

“Are you sure it still hurts?” Caitlin asked. “It’s been over a week; the pain should have subsided by now.”

Barry opened his eyes, looking up at Caitlin’s face with a sheepish grin. “Maybe I just like having you take care of me, Dr. Snow.”

“Well, you are my best patient, Mr. Allen,” she teased lightly.

Barry sat up suddenly, turning to look at Caitlin. “I’m having dinner at my dad’s place later. Do you want to come with me?”

Caitlin’s brows furrowed as she bit on her lower lip. “You want me to meet your father?”

“Yeah,” he answered instantly. “He’s been wanting to meet you for weeks and I think now’s a better time than any.” Caitlin went to speak but the words didn’t come out and she started chewing on her bottom lip again. Barry placed his hand on her chin, freeing her lip before kissing her square on the mouth.

“Caitlin, you have nothing to be nervous about, okay? My father will love you,” Barry said sincerely. “And I would really like for you to meet him,” he added softly.

She offered him a small smile. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Barry jumped off the couch, pulling Caitlin up with him. “Awesome! He makes the best steak and potatoes. And he’s got a pretty impressive wine collection that I think you’ll appreciate.”

Caitlin couldn’t help but smile at how excited Barry was. She reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked out of the apartment.

~~~~

It was Thursday and Felicity was sitting at the kitchen table when Caitlin entered the room. She had on sweats and an oversized sweater, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

“You look like crap,” Felicity said as she watched Caitlin make her way to the fridge, looking inside of it for a few seconds before groaning and closing the door shut. She went to sit across from Felicity at the table.

“I don’t feel good,” Caitlin spoke as she buried her face in her hands.

“Do you think it’s the flu?” Felicity asked softly. The bug had been going around and by the looks of it Caitlin was its newest victim.

Caitlin nodded her head. “Stupid Hartley,” she mumbled into her hands.

“What?”

Caitlin raised her head. “Stupid Hartley Rathaway,” she said with a hint of anger. “He was too stubborn to go home from the lab, even when I diagnosed him with the flu. And of course I end up catching it because of him!”

Felicity frowned at her friend; she didn’t enjoy seeing her like this. “I was about to head down to the gym, but I could run out and grab you something if you want? Some food? A couple movies? Maybe even a Barry Allen?” Felicity teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Caitlin coughed, sniffling her nose before slowly shaking her head. “Thanks, but I think I’m just going to go back to bed,” and she rose from her seat, pulling the hood of her sweater over her head.

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked and Caitlin nodded her head once, offering her a small smile before turning around to walk towards her room.

Felicity watched her walk down the hall before grabbing her things and heading out the front door. As she walked down the hallway and towards the staircase she pulled out her phone and texted Barry.

 **[F]** : hey, just wanted to let you know that Caitlin isn’t feeling well, she’s got the flu. She’s resting in the apartment now but if you stopped by later I think she’d appreciate it.

When she made it down to the building’s gym she had a new text from Barry.

 **[B]** : thx. i’m almost done with work so I’ll stop by after.

 **[F]** : I don’t think we have any food so you might wanna bring some with you

 **[B]** : haha okay I’ll pick some up before I head over

Felicity read the last text before putting on her headphones and opening up her music app. It was the middle of the afternoon and the gym was empty, which is why she chose to go during this time. She didn’t get to go to the gym as often as she’d like to, but on her days off her made it a point to drop by and get a workout in.

The gym was relatively small; a couple treadmills, an elliptical, some bench presses along with an assortment of free weights. Large mirrors lined the walls opposite the door.

Felicity walked to the middle of the room and began stretching, bobbing her head slightly to the music. It was nice to have some free time to herself. Since she started dating Oliver it was as if they were always with each other and when they weren’t in the same room they were constantly texting or talking on the phone. Sure, Felicity loved spending time with Oliver, especially when he was walking around shirtless, but a girl could only handle so much. They hadn’t been intimate yet and Felicity was finding it harder and harder to resist the urge to tear his clothes off and have her way with him.

As she that there on the mats, stretching her legs out in front of her Felicity decided that someday soon she would do exactly that.

~~~~

Oliver was in his room, a baseball game playing on the TV in the background as he stared down at his phone. He hadn’t talked to Felicity all day and he was already missing her. And it didn’t help that his room smelled like her; his pillows, his sheets, even some of his button up’s that she wore when she stayed over.

Felicity was everywhere and it was driving Oliver crazy. They hadn’t made that next step in their relationship, sex, and Oliver understood Felicity’s decision to take things slow. But that didn’t mean it was easy for him. Oliver wanted nothing more than to spend the entire day in his bed with her, tangled in the sheets, worshiping her body with his mouth, his hands; a low growl escaped his throat as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to her. As he sat there on his bed, the smell of her strawberry shampoo and that unmistakable scent that was just Felicity filling his room, he decided to head down to the gym to release some of the tension that had built up. And maybe get his mind off of Felicity, for once.

He put on a dark gray t-shirt and some Nike shorts before going down to the gym. Oliver opened the gym’s door and stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight in front of him.

Standing before him was the woman who he was currently occupying his thoughts. Felicity stood with her back towards him as she continued doing squats in front of the mirror on the back wall.

Oliver felt his cock twitch in his shorts as he watched Felicity bend her knees until her thighs were parallel with the floor, giving him a great view of her ass that was only covered by the thin material of her leggings. He watched her straighten up only to repeat the movement again and again.

He groaned loudly; luckily Felicity didn’t hear because she had her headphones in. Oliver continued to watch her, his eyes glued to her ass and his cock hardening more and more with each squat she did.

A couple of minutes had passed and Oliver was still standing in the doorway when he heard Felicity chuckle. He raised his eyes from her ass and found her reflection in the mirror. She was looking right at him and Oliver held her gaze, showing no sign of embarrassment for being caught ogling his girlfriend. Then Felicity bent her knees and squatted once more, never taking her eyes off of Oliver’s in the mirror. When she was lowered completely, her ass inches off the ground, she fixed Oliver with a heated gaze and winked at him before slowly rising back up to a standing position.

Felicity could see Oliver clench his jaw, his right hand doing that tick thing he often did in stressful situations. He began stalking towards her with long purposeful strides. She took her headphones off and was about to turn around when Oliver stopped her by putting his hands on her waist. He stepped up behind her, his breath hot against her skin.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he spoke into her ear, his hands trailing down her sides every so softly before he took two steps back, giving her room to continue.

Felicity took in a stuttering breath, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She was obviously affected by Oliver’s proximity and the heated look he was giving her in the mirror. He was toying with her. Oliver loved to tease her, enjoying how flustered she would get, smirking when she’d have to stop herself from going too far when they were making out on the couch or in bed. He loved watching her squirm. Well two could play that game.

With renowned purpose, Felicity took up an athletic stance once more before slowly going down into a squat position. As she did so, the swell of her ass lightly brushed against Oliver’s crotch, causing him to instinctively buck his hips forward.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver spoke through gritted teeth. Felicity smiled to herself when she felt the hard outline of his cock against her backside and she quickly repeated the movement. The next time her ass came into contact with his hips Oliver grabbed her by the waist, pressing himself harder against her, causing her to drop the weight plate from her hands.

“Ol…Oliver,” she gasped as he slowly rocked his erection into her ass. Suddenly Felicity was being spun around in Oliver’s arms and his mouth descended onto hers in a rough, passionate kiss.

His hands lowered to grab her ass and he lifted Felicity off the floor, pulling her legs tightly around his waist. Oliver walked them over to one of the workout benches, sitting down with Felicity in his lap. Her hands were carding through the short strands of hair on the back of his neck as her hips rocked rhythmically over his. Oliver could feel how wet she was and he groaned into her mouth, loving that she was just as turned on as he was. She swiveled her hips in his lap, causing just the right amount of friction against his hardening cock and he almost came right then.

“Shit, Felicity,” he mumbled against her mouth.

Felicity giggled softly, trailing kissed across his jaw, down his neck, and back up to his ear. She sucked the lobe into her mouth before seductively whispering, “Take me to bed, Oliver.”

She felt Oliver still and she pulled away to look at him. He was staring at her intently. “Felicity. Are you sure?” he asked.

Felicity nodded her head confidently and that’s all the answer Oliver needed. He quickly kissed her before rising onto his feet, depositing Felicity on the floor before taking her hand and practically running out of the gym and towards his apartment.

~~~~

Caitlin was curled up in a ball under the covers of her bed when she heard a loud knock on the door. She groaned, pulling the blanket tighter around her but the knocking only became more insistent. She really wasn’t in the mood to see anyone right now and hoped that whoever was outside would go away if she didn’t answer them. Caitlin sighed happily when the banging stopped a few seconds later, but then her phone began to buzz on the nightstand. She reached up from under the covers to retrieve it and was surprised to see a number of texts from Barry.

 **[B]** : im outside and I brought soup :)

 **[B]** : Caitlin I know youre in there, felicity texted me that you were sick

 **[B]** : I just wanna make sure youre okay.

 **[B]** : I think it’s my turn to take care of you

 **[B]** : I really don’t wanna stand out here all day but I will if I have to

 **[B]** : baby…pls let me in

A small smile formed on Caitlin’s face; Barry was good at that, getting her to smile even when she didn’t want to. She got out of bed and slowly walked through the apartment towards the front door. When she opened it Barry was standing there, a huge smile on his face and a plastic bag in his hand.

“Hi,” he greeted Caitlin with a soft kiss on her forehead. She moved aside to let him in, shutting the door behind him.

“You didn’t have to check on me,” Caitlin started, “I’m fi-” she tried to get out before coughing loudly. Barry moved to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close until the coughing fit passed.

“Come on; let’s get you back to bed.” Caitlin snuggled into his side, nodding her head as Barry guided them down the hall to her room.

Once they were in her room Barry tucked Caitlin back under the covers.

“I’m just going to go get a bowl for the soup, okay?” he spoke softly before heading towards the kitchen. Barry was back a few minutes later carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, crackers, a glass of water, and some medicine. He sat on the mattress beside her, the tray in his lap. Caitlin sat up with her back against the headboard, her head turned towards Barry.

She reached for the tray but Barry shook his head at her. She frowned at him and Barry couldn’t help but laugh because she looked adorable. He began stirring the soup before scooping up a spoonful and guiding it towards Caitlin. She looked at him skeptically before allowing him to feed the soup into her mouth.

Caitlin swallowed the spoonful, humming as she did so. “That’s amazing,” she said. “Did you make it?”

“No. It’s my dad’s recipe. I asked him to cook some earlier and he was more than happy to.”

When Caitlin had finished the soup and taken the flu medicine she laid back down on the bed, pulling Barry down with her. He instantly tucked her into his side, her head resting on his chest as he pulled the covers over them both. He kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arm tightly around his stomach.

“Sleep, baby,” Barry whispered into her hair. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Caitlin smiled into the fabric of his t-shirt before drifting off to sleep.

She didn’t know how long she was out, but when she woke up it was to the sound of Barry’s voice, and he was singing. Caitlin slowly opened her eyes but didn’t move, not wanting to interrupt him. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she listened to him sing.

“ _Summer lovin’ had me a blast. Summer lovin’ happened so fast. I met a girl, crazy for me_.”

Caitlin couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “ _I met a boy cute as can be_ ,” she sang softly, lifting her head to face Barry.

He smiled down at her. “ _Summer days drifting away to uh oh, those summer nights_.” Barry leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Caitlin just shook her head. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

“I’m not much of a singer,” he told her, “but it’s hard to resist when Grease comes on,” and he motioned towards the TV where the movie was playing. “How are you feeling?” Barry asked.

“Much better, thanks to you,” Caitlin replied as she lifted her hand to cup his jaw briefly. Barry holds it there for a moment, leaning into her touch before taking her wrist in his hand and pressing a kiss to the middle of her palm.

Caitlin’s heart fluttered at the simple, yet intimate gesture, her eyes lighting up as she stared at Barry. He was looking at her with that goofy grin of his that she adored so much and Caitlin couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him softly on the lips, despite the fact that she was ill. When she pulled away it was only far enough so that she could look him directly in the eyes as she spoke, the words coming out just above a whisper, so quiet that Barry almost didn’t catch it.

“I love you.”

Barry’s eyes widened for a second before his features softened, a smile tugging at his lips. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. “Say it again,” he whispered.

“I love you, Barry,” Caitlin said, louder this time, clearer. Barry lifted both his hands to frame her face before passionately kissing her on the lips, not stopping until they both needed to come up for air.

Caitlin rested her forehead against Barry’s, eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. She felt more than saw Barry’s lips moving against hers as he spoke.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know, I plan on the next chapter only having Olicity in it, and yes, it will be very smutty ;) I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for too long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SNOWBARRY IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Just Olicity smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! But I am finally back with the newest chapter and it's the one you've all been waiting for. I also wanted to take the time to thank you all for your patience and support of this story. Your kudos and comments, here and on tumblr, mean the world to me and I am just so glad you're enjoying it. As usual, I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter; I hope it lives up to your expectations!

As soon as they were in the apartment Oliver had Felicity pinned against the wall, kicking the door closed with his foot. His hands trailed down her sides as he kissed her, moving to grip her ass as he lifted her into his arms. Felicity locked her legs around his hips, tearing her mouth away from his as Oliver began to grind his erection into her core, pushing her up farther on the wall.

“Oliver,” she said breathlessly. “Bedroom. Now.” Oliver swore under his breath before hastily making his way through the apartment and towards his room. His strides were long, purposeful, but he couldn’t help the way his knees buckled slightly when Felicity ground her hips down against his while she sucked on the pulse point of his neck.

Even though they were feet from his room Oliver couldn’t help but press Felicity against the wall in the hallway, kissing her roughly while his hands moved to take her shirt off, carelessly throwing it on the floor. Oliver kissed down her neck and across her chest, taking no time in removing her sports bra and sucking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. One of his hands went to pull out the elastic hair tie, allowing her golden locks to fall freely. Felicity’s head fell back against the wall, her eyes closed as small moans of pleasure left her lips. Suddenly she felt them moving again and she opened her eyes in time to watch Oliver all but throw her down on his bed.

She tried to catch her breath, raising up on her elbows to watch Oliver quickly remove his shirt and shorts, his boxers doing very little to hide the length of his cock. Felicity waited for him to remove the last of his clothing but to her surprise Oliver left his boxers on, making his way towards the edge of the bed. He leaned over Felicity’s body to kiss her hard on the mouth before moving down towards her hips. He took off her shoes first before hooking his hands in the thin material of her leggings and slowly peeling them down Felicity’s legs. She was lying on the bed in nothing but a dark green lace thong and Oliver took a second to just look at her, his eyes darkening as he licked his lips at the sight of her.

A blush spread across Felicity’s face and chest as she began to squirm uncomfortably under Oliver’s gaze. She was just about to cover herself up when she heard him all but growl under his breath.

“So fucking beautiful,” he said as his eyes continued to roam over her body.

Oliver lightly ran his hands up the insides of Felicity’s legs, his lips following the same path. When he reached the apex of her thighs he ran a single finger down the front of her thong, smirking when Felicity involuntarily bucked her hips off the bed at the contact.

He kissed his way back up her body, seeking out her bright pink lips. Felicity wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders as they both continued to suck and nibble on each other’s lips. Oliver’s tongue swept through Felicity’s mouth, tangling with her own as one of his hands moved between her legs, lightly rubbing her through her panties.

Oliver tore his mouth from hers. “I want to taste you,” he spoke against her lips.

“Oh god, yes,” Felicity said breathlessly. She watched as Oliver quickly made his way back between her legs. The feel of his hot breath against her core sent shivers down her body and then his mouth was on her, sucking her clit into his mouth through the thin material of her underwear.

Oliver hummed around her clit when he tasted Felicity’s arousal through the green silk of her thong. He then proceeded to take them off with his teeth, quickly pulling them off when they reached her knees. His hands were resting on her thighs, spreading her wide so that he could easily settle in between them.

Felicity was breathing heavily, the anticipation almost too much for her as she watched Oliver take his time, kissing the soft skin of her inner thighs instead of going directly where she needed him most. One of her hands snaked into the short strands of his hair as she guided his face towards her core. The light scruff of his beard scratched against her smooth skin, the sensation sending shivers down her spine, heightening her arousal.

“Ol-iver, please,” she begged.

As soon as she spoke she felt the tip of Oliver’s tongue sweep through her folds, causing her to cry out. He easily set up a rhythm, lapping and sucking at her lower lips like it was it job. When Felicity felt his tongue enter her she screamed, her back arching off the bed and her hands gripping the sheets at her sides.

He stroked her inner walls, alternating between fucking her with his tongue and then moving upward to tease her clit. It didn’t take long until Felicity was writhing under his touch, her thighs trembling, hips rocking against his face as her orgasm approached.

“Please…Oliver, I can’t…I need-” she tried to speak but she could barely get the words out; her breaths coming out short and uneven as the ache between her legs continued to build.

Oliver put his hands under her ass, pulling Felicity even closer against him as he buried his tongue inside her, his nose nudging her clit and providing just the right amount of pressure. Two more long licks inside her depths were all it took for Felicity to unravel beneath him. She cried out as her orgasm hit, her hand at the back of Oliver’s head, holding him against her as she rocked her hips against his face. His tongue lapped up her sweet juices, licking her clean, prolonging her pleasure.

When the last waves of her orgasm subsided Felicity let go of Oliver’s head, her arm falling to the mattress as she lie there, breathing heavily. Oliver had yet to remove himself from between her legs and she looked down at him; his chin was slick with her arousal and he was licking at his lips, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“I love your taste. I could spend all day bringing you pleasure like that.” His voice was deep, husky and the look in his eyes told Felicity that he was dead serious. She shivered under his gaze, wondering if he’d ever make good on that promise.

She sat up, prompting Oliver to do the same. She leaned forward to capture his mouth with hers, licking at his lips, moaning softly when she could taste herself on him. The kiss was wet and messy, all tongue and teeth.

Felicity took hold of Oliver’s shoulders, directing him to turn and lie flat on his back on the mattress. She then proceeded to lie on top of him; kissing his jaw, down his neck and chest, stopping when she reached his abs. She looked up at him through her lashes as she licked across the hard planes of muscle, smirking to herself when she felt them ripple beneath her tongue. She moved lower, licking a long strip along his hipbone as her fingers gently pulled down his boxers, freeing his cock from its confines.

Oliver was finding it hard to breathe as he watched Felicity lower her face right next to his aching member. She took him in her hand, leaning down and licking the underside of his cock from base to tip. She placed a kiss to the head before swirling her tongue around it. A low guttural moan escaped Oliver’s throat when Felicity lowered her mouth, enveloping her lips around the shaft.

Felicity began bobbing her head up and down, taking as much of Oliver’s cock into her mouth as she could. She hollowed out her cheeks, causing Oliver to curse under his breath, one of his hands finding its way into her hair. He yanked on her golden strands, pulling her off his cock completely and bringing her forward until her chest was up against his.

She looked at him with wide eyes, confused by his actions.

“Oliver?” she questioned before they were suddenly being flipped, her lying on her back, Oliver’s strong body towering over her.

“I want to be inside you when I come,” he said, his voice husky and rough and Felicity felt herself dampen even more at his words.

She managed to nod her head before Oliver’s lips were on hers, his lips moving in perfect sync against her own. He bit on Felicity’s lower lip, taking advantage of the way her mouth parted slightly. He sucked her tongue into his mouth as his hands traveled up her sides, brushing the undersides of her breasts before he kneaded one of her soft mounds, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

“Ohh, Oliver…” she whimpered against his lips. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Oliver pulled back suddenly, his face hovering over Felicity’s as he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked.

Oliver tilted his head to the side, his face serious. One of his hands came up to cup her face, his thumb caressing her jaw as he continued to look at her.

Felicity rose up on her elbows, confusion written all over her face. “Oliver. Are you okay? Are…are you having second thoughts? It’s okay if you are, I understand I just…”

Oliver silenced her with a chaste kiss on the lips, not wanting to listen to her worry any longer. “Felicity…” he began. He took a deep breath to steady the rapid beating of his heart. “I love you,” he said, quietly enough to hear her sharp intake of breath at his confession. “I know we haven’t been together that long and this might come as a surprise, but I do,” he leaned down to peck at her lips again before pulling away and looking into her eyes. “I love you, Felicity.”

Felicity still hadn’t said a word, had barely been able to blink after hearing Oliver tell her that he loved her. She opened her mouth to speak but the words got caught in her throat as she looked up at Oliver with wide eyes. She noticed the way his face fell slightly when no words came out, the way he looked a little disappointed and it broke her heart.

Oliver must have seen the way her brows furrowed and her bottom lip trembled because he pressed a soothing kiss to her forehead while he cupped her face in both his hands.

“It’s okay, Felicity. You don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready.” He offered her a reassuring smile when she gave him a questioning look. “I didn’t tell you so that I could hear it back; I told you because I wanted you to know.” Oliver’s words were sincere and heartfelt and Felicity knew that he meant every word. She could feel the tears forming behind her eyes as she looked up at him. With all her fears and all her doubts she knew that she loved him too. But actually saying the words is what scared her the most. If she said them then that made them true, saying them out loud gave Oliver the power to break her heart. And as terrified as she was, the way Oliver was looking at her right now, like she was the most remarkable thing he’d ever laid eyes on, gave her the strength she needed to find her voice.

Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she looked directly at Oliver as she spoke, her voice quiet but no less confident.

“I love you, Oliver.”

His eyes widened at her spoken confession as he tried to read her face, looking for any signs of uncertainty, but he found none.

“Say it again,” he pleaded, needing to hear it one more time.

Felicity cupped Oliver’s face in both her hands, the same way he did hers and she brought his face down until their foreheads were touching.

“I love you,” Felicity repeated. The wide smile that broke across Oliver’s face made her heart skip a beat and she couldn’t help but laugh at how happy he looked.

But her giggles soon turned into moans as Oliver crashed his mouth down onto hers while simultaneously rocking his erection against her center. The head of his cock nudged her clit, drawing a low moan from Felicity’s lips.

“Condom. Oliver. Now,” Felicity said in between kisses. Oliver quickly reached over to his nightstand, feeling around for the square foil wrapper. He muttered a low ‘ _yes!_ ’ under his breath when he finally found one, wasting no time in tearing the package open with his teeth.

His eyes never left Felicity’s as he slowly rolled the condom onto his length, stroking himself a few times before leaning back down to kiss her lips. She reached down, wrapping her hand around the shaft as she lined it up with her entrance.

“I love you so much,” Oliver said fiercely.

“Then show me,” Felicity told him. She lifted her hips slightly, urging him on and with one long kiss to her lips, Oliver slowly pushed into her until he was completely sheathed in her warmth.

They both groaned at the feeling of finally being joined. Oliver’s head fell to Felicity’s shoulder as he took deep breaths, trying to resist the urge to pound into her over and over. She felt so good, so hot and tight around him that Oliver was sure he never wanted to leave. He peppered her with kisses along her collar bone and neck as she adjusted to the feel of having him inside her for the first time.

Felicity had never felt this full. Oliver was bigger than she was used to, stretching her walls out in the most delicious way. She took a few seconds to relax her body, but the need to feel Oliver moving inside her was becoming too much. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, breathing against his ear.

“Now. Oliver, please.” He made a strangled noise at her request before developing a slow rhythm. He pulled out halfway before pushing back in; over and over he repeated the movement, pulling out a little more each time until only the head of his cock was left inside her. Then he slammed back into her, causing Felicity to cry out.

“Harder,” Felicity told him.

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, breaths mingling as the force of Oliver’s thrusts grew stronger. Felicity wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, holding on for dear life as he continued to drive into her with long, deep strokes.

Oliver moved his lips down to her chest, sucking one of her pert nipples into his mouth. His hips moved faster, pushing his cock deeper into Felicity’s pussy until he was hitting that sweet spot inside her that made her eyes roll to the back of her head. He could feel her nails digging into his back and that only made him fuck her harder.

“You feel so fucking good, Felicity,” Oliver said through gritted teeth. He pulled all the way out, only to slam back into her harder and deeper. The sound of their slick skin slapping against each other filled the room, joined by Oliver’s grunts and Felicity’s high pitched screams.

“Yes!” Felicity cried out. “Oh god, Oliver don’t stop.” The tension in her body was increasing and she knew she was close. Oliver’s hips stuttered, breaking their rhythm and she realized he was right there with her.

Oliver wasn’t going to last much longer; not with the way Felicity’s inner walls were gripping him so tightly, beginning to clench around him. He slipped a hand between their bodies, quickly finding her clit and rubbing tight circles against it. Her entire body began to shake and Oliver knew she was seconds away from falling over the edge.

“Fuck, Felicity. I want to feel you come around my cock,” Oliver growled.

Felicity’s heels dug into his ass as she rolled her hips frantically against his. Oliver kept thrusting into her, pushing down harder on her clit. A strangled sob left Felicity’s lips as she neared her climax.

“I need you to come for me, baby,” Oliver begged as he felt his own orgasm building.

With one last thrust Felicity came, crying out Oliver’s name as she shuddered uncontrollably, the intense feeling of pleasure wracking her entire body.

“I--oh, fuck!” Oliver shouted, his orgasm hitting seconds after Felicity’s. He came hard, biting on her neck as his hips stilled deep inside her, releasing himself into the condom.

Oliver all but collapsed on top of Felicity, his forearms the only thing holding him up. He was panting hard, his face buried in the crook of her neck as she ran a soothing hand up and down his back. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Oliver reluctantly pulled out, a soft whimper leaving Felicity’s lips at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He kissed her chastely before getting up and heading to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He came back into the room with a warm washcloth, gently cleaning Felicity’s thighs before getting back into the bed with her.

Felicity immediately curled into his side, resting her head on his chest. Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. He could feel her body begin to go slack in his arms, sleep calling her name. He grabbed the covers, pulling it over them both as he whispered quietly into her hair.

“I love you.”

Oliver closed his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him when he felt Felicity leave a light kiss on his chest, just above his heart.

“Love you,” she muttered against his skin. Oliver held her tighter as he started to fall asleep, a small smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hate to do this but this will be the last new chapter for a while. I'm going to start working on another Olicity AU that I'm really excited about which means that I'll be taking a break from this story. I'm so sorry if that's not what some of you wanted to hear, but the muse has latched onto this new mulit-chapter fic and I'm just going with it. Hopefully you'll all decide to read it when I start posting (its a college fwb au and its gonna be awesome). Again, I'm truly sorry. But I wanted to make sure I got this chapter out before taking a break.
> 
> If you have any other questions or want to follow up on fic news and what I'm currently working on you can find me on tumblr: @smoakingbillionaires (I changed my url :D) or you can contact me at my new twitter account: @tommysmoaks

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come find me on tumblr @whattalovelyscene for fic updates or just to chat :)


End file.
